


JohnCroft ficlet: what do you need?

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, PTSD John, beginning relationship, mycroft is the caregiver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: John has a bad night and Mycroft does his best to help.





	JohnCroft ficlet: what do you need?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/gifts).



“What do you need?”

 

John stares at the wall, seeing nothing at all for a long time. He feels Mycroft watching him, hears the steady breathing filling the room, calming down his own ragging gasps for air. He knows Mycroft's freaking out right now, hears it in the tilt of his voice, just near the end of his question. It's hardly visible for anyone else but John knows Mycroft is freaking out right now. In his own Mycroft like way.

 

“John?”

 

A softness to Mycroft's voice he's not heard before and it makes him realise he hasn't spoken yet, hasn't answered Mycroft's question and his partner, lover, whatever they are, probably thinks he hasn't heard him.

 

He has but the question isn't easy to answer. People usually ask what they can do, how they can help and it's always meant to be helpful but on nights like this it makes him even more angry, more irritated and panicked.

 

Mycroft's question actually makes him calm down more, getting past the panic and the past and thinking about right now. He's safe, he's breathing and he's not alone. Mycroft is here, right next to him, ready to come closer when John tells him it's okay to move. He knows Mycroft is dying to touch him, hands curled into fists to stop himself from reaching out. Anyone he ever thought Mycroft is an Ice Man is wrong and John will make them pay.

 

He blinks his eyes at last and he feels Mycroft relax a fraction more next to him, his eyes still taking it all in, mind working overtime for sure. It's the first time this has happened when being at Mycroft's and John hates himself for thinking it was done after a few nights of no nightmares and horrors.

 

What does he need?

 

It's a hard question and he thinks about it some more, feeling how tense his body is, how cold and hard the floor is, how his heart is beating beneath his chest, how empty his stomach feels and how lightheaded he is. He shifts his head slowly, seeing Mycroft sit next to him on the floor and it's weird. Mycroft Holmes doesn't seem like the type of man to sit on the floor like this.

 

“I'm hungry.”

 

His voice sounds far away but the moment the words are out there he knows he's telling the truth. He is hungry and he's trying to force his mind to remember when he's last eaten. This morning? Last night? Longer then that?

 

“You last ate something when on a case with Sherlock, two days ago.”

 

He nods, of course. Sherlock and the case of the missing ballerina. They'd ran around London for what felt like years, solving one clue at a time, getting closer with every second all to have it blown up in their faces in the end. Quite literally.

 

“I'll make you something. Eggs sound okay?”

 

Mycroft gets up as soon as John nods his head, going to the kitchen to start cooking. It's another thing John didn't know. Mycroft Holmes doesn't seem like a man to cook.

He keeps sitting there on the ground for a while longer, just listening to the sounds coming out of the kitchen, the air filling with the smell of eggs and bacon. John's stomach churns and he smiles. So he was right after all!

 

“Are you coming to the kitchen?”

 

Mycroft calls out and John looks up, taking in every delicious inch of the man. It's another thing John didn't know. Mycroft Holmes doesn't seem like a man to work out a lot. His eyes go from Mycroft's bare feet up his legs, up to his torso, seeing the muscles laying underneath his pale skin, taking in the freckles on his chest and arms, seeing the man's nipples stand out. It's a sight for heaven and when his gaze finally lands on Mycroft's face he sees the beginning of a blush form on pale cheeks. Mycroft Holmes doesn't seem like a man to blush but he does that a lot. Specially when John watches him, or makes love to him, or calls him 'beautiful','love', 'gorgeous'.

 

John gets up, his head spinning a little and he sees the change on Mycroft's face. He shakes his head, coming closer slowly and Mycroft moves to let him pass. It smells amazing and suddenly he's famished, ready to devour anything that's in front of him. Mycroft hands him a plate loaded with bacon and eggs, handing him over some bread too and John digs in, feeling himself relax as the food makes it's way into his stomach, warming him up and making him feel more human.

 

Mycroft is close, watching John eat and John gives him a smile that makes Mycroft's face relax a fraction but there is still guilt there.

 

“It's not your fault Mycroft.”

 

He eats the last of his eggs and bread, pushing the plate aside and jumping off the stool, rounding the kitchen island to get closer to Mycroft. He reaches out a hand and after a second of hesitation Mycroft takes it, squeezing once, his face still hard.

 

“You know how I get sometimes. It's not your fault.”

 

And it really isn't. For all the nagging he does to Sherlock about eating he doesn't practice what he preaches. Of course Mycroft sees it but John doesn't always listen, too stubborn to slow down, too stubborn to look after himself for a change.

 

“Are you better?”

 

Mycroft's voice is soft, his eyes scanning John's face intently and John smiles, squeezing Mycroft's hand before standing on his tipy toes. Mycroft instantly reacts, bending down to kiss John's lips and John sighs, his other arm going around Mycroft's waist, pulling him closer.

 

“Thank you.”

 

It's still a hard thing to say but Mycroft's expression finally relaxes, leaning into John's hold so it's worth it.

 

“Do you need anything else?”

 

Mycroft pulls back, not letting go of John's hand as he waits. John looks down at Mycroft's body, taking in all the freckles and the few scars before looking into grey eyes again.

“Let's go to bed? I want to fall asleep with you in my arms. Will you be there when I wake up in the morning?”

 

He wants to take it back, or turn around to hide his burning face but Mycroft gives a small smile, a real one, and lifts John's hand, placing a kiss on it before putting it back down, leading John to the bedroom.

 

“I'll be there.”

 

Mycroft whispers as they find a good position in bed, Mycroft wrapping himself around John, caging him in, shielding him from the world. It's all John needs now and soon they fall asleep, tangled up together.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr that suggested instead of saying 'Is there anything I can do' when people are having a hard time you replace it with 'what do you need'. You can read the whole post here: http://totalspiffage.tumblr.com/post/159265962534/my-therapist-suggested-replacing-is-there
> 
> I just instantly thought of Mycroft and John. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> (Janto321, I am gifting this to you cause you reblogged that post on your timeline and that's how I read it. Thank you for the inspiration and also great advice.)


End file.
